This invention relates to tools for cleaning pipes for soldering.
Relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,070; 5,566,416; 5,146,717; Canadian Patent 1072709; U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,464A; Soviet Union Patent 1077-668A; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,104A, and Great Britain Patent 2241450A.
There is provided a hand tool for cleaning the end of a pipe comprising: (a) a longitudinal member having first and second opposed end portions and first and second opposed longitudinal sides; (b) first and second grippable members both rotatably connected to said first end portion on said first and said second longitudinal sides respectively; (c) a first cleaning means connected to said second end portion on said first longitudinal side, and a second cleaning means connected to said second end portion on said second longitudinal side, for receiving the pipe end in a direction transverse to said longitudinal member and for cleaning inside and outside surface of the pipe end respectively.